Developing and future cellular network standards rely on high-frequency or extremely-high-frequency radio frequency (RF) signals. These high-frequency RF signals can provide higher bandwidth and lower latency to customers and for machine-type communications (MTC), but with shorter signal range. For example, as wireless services move from 4G/LTE standards to 5G standards for Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) networks, many more antennas must be deployed to support higher-frequency signals. The typical distance between adjacent antenna arrays in a 4G wireless network is about 1 or 2 miles. In a 5G network, the required distance between adjacent antennas could be reduced to about 1,000 feet or even less.